Summer Vacations
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Ash and Misty decide to go on a small get away vacation to spend some quality time together... PokéShipping, with a bit of one-sided DanceShipping and AbilityShipping. Sequel to The Best Birthday Gift. Written in collaboration with MajinLu.
1. We go on vacations

**Summer**** Vacations**

**By**** Fox McCloude and MajinLu**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.

**Part**** 1: We go on vacations.**

_**Cerulean**__** City Gym…**_

For Misty, being all alone in the gym could be really boring. Her older sisters went out frequently, leaving her in charge of the chores, and of course having the battles with the challengers. The bright side was that, once she was done, she could have the huge pool all for herself, which wasn't too bad considering how much she loved swimming with her Pokémon, but even that didn't make it much easier to bear. It was very hard to be all alone in such a huge place. Fortunately, since a few months back, she didn't have to do it all by herself. Not from that day, when Ash offered to stay for a season in the gym to help her with the work and keep her company.

Ash's 18th birthday marked a total change in the lives of both of them. Until then, Ash and Misty had only been best friends, but Misty decided to risk out everything that day, and confess to Ash what she really felt for him for so many years. It had been a huge risk, but it had been worth it, and all thanks to that song. Now they were officially a couple, and they were really, really happy together. Misty thought she couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. Sure, Ash had one or two quirks, but leaving them aside, he was more tan enough for her, and she loved him because he was… well, because he was Ash. She wouldn't spend the rest of her life with somebody else than him.

At the moment, Misty was wiping out the floor around the pool. She always got up early to do it, force of habit, and surely enough Ash was still on the guest room, sleeping like a trunk. She was sure that, when he woke up, he would be mad at her for starting the cleaning without him, but she always wanted to show off her hospitality. Besides, that way, they would have more time for themselves when the chores were done.

- Starting without me again? – A voice spoke up behind her, while a pair of hands covered her eyes.

- I thought you'd be sleeping. – She replied; there was no need for her to see to know whose voice it was. Ash removed his hands from Misty's eyes, and then she turned around to face him.

- I'm supposed to help you with the chores here, but you won't let me. – He said with a smile, and holding her waist to bring her closer to him.

- Ash, you're my guest here. – She said. – And I'm used to this, don't worry. -

- I should do my part too. You've been a great hostess to me; I would be ungrateful if I didn't help you at all. Tracey never minded about doing it for Daisy, why can't I do it for you? -

- I'm not like Daisy. You're my boyfriend, not my personal servant. – Misty assured. It was true, Daisy always managed to get Tracey to do all the work so that she wouldn't get dirty. But Misty thought that she had no rights to do the same to Ash.

- Come on, a little help won't make any harm, and we get it done faster. Besides, even if I get tired, I've heard that the massages of a certain redhead I know can make miracles. – He insisted, holding her tightly and dangerously approaching her lips. Just as soon as they had barely rubbed each other a bit, Misty dropped her mop, and holding the back of Ash's head, she gave in to the impulse and taking the initiative, she kissed him first.

And so were things since five months before, since Ash's 18th birthday. The trainer from Pallet Town had said that it would be "just for a season", but he had practically moved into the Cerulean Gym, so as to spend more "quality time" with his lovely girlfriend. Ash had even taken along his Water-type Pokémon so as to lend them to Misty for the battles, something she was delighted to accept, they had become valuable allies. Misty was really surprised on how well Ash had trained his Pokémon in the last few years. If she didn't know better, she would find impossible to believe that he was that same clumsy and clueless little boy whom she had fished by accident that fateful day. Furthermore, there was the fact that, even though when they were kids Ash had little-to-no tact for women, in these last few months they had been dating he had been a really loving and caring boyfriend to her. Although, maybe that was greatly due to the advice he occasionally received from Ms. Ketchum and Brock about how to handle a relationship.

Among the "chores" Ash had to take care of in the gym, according to Misty the most important one was playing the part of the Prince in their underwater show "The Misty Mermaid", which had become quite the attraction in Cerulean. Daisy was always delighted by their amazing performance, whereas Violet and Lily noted that they weren't even acting. And maybe, in a way, they were right, as they had no need of feigning their role of lovers.

There were, however, a couple of things Ash didn't particularly enjoy: the first one was the fact that he had to kiss Misty in front of so many people (they had decided to add a kiss at the end of the act when Ash joined them, to make it more "passionate"). For him, that was private. Misty didn't seem to mind, in fact, she seemed to like very much that everybody knew how much they loved each other, both inside and outside of their play. Of course, it was much more enjoyable when they were alone, and Misty always kept the best of herself only for Ash. And the second one was, of course, the huge crowd of Misty's fanboys, who never stopped chasing her around, and he had always to defend her from them… But well, going back to the important stuff…

In their quality time, of course, they had a few small misfortunes. On one occasion, Ash and Misty were sharing a very tender moment at the Cerulean Cape north of the city. As many people knew, the Cerulean Cape was a very popular meeting place for dating couples, especially at nightfall time, when a beautiful and romantic sunset could be seen from the top of the hill. They were watching the sunset, without any worries, until they were interrupted by a trainer who allegedly had come to challenge the gym for a badge, and seemed to be quite upset at the leader for not being there when he went. Furious at the trainer for interrupting their date, Misty asked him if he had seen the "Closed" notice in the entrance, and the boy said he did see it, but he had not come all the way from afar to find a door closed, and demanded the match. Misty reluctantly accepted, making her challenger to promise that, should he lose, he wouldn't show his face at her gym anymore. There's actually no need of describing the battle, the best way of putting it would be that it didn't last long, and by the end of the day the trainer went off running with the tail between his legs. Lesson from this: never interrupt Misty Waterflower when she's on a date.

(**Author's note: **Maybe you noticed, but I based on the encounter with Misty in Gold/Silver/Crystal and HeartGold/SoulSilver for this, except that I changed a bit the outcome)

- I said no. No massages for the time being. – She said smiling, after they separated. – After all, I'm almost done. It's still early; you can go back sleep a bit more. Today the gym's closed, and my sisters are going out. We can have the pool just for us two on the afternoon, if you wish. -

- Fine, have it your way. – Ash said, resigned. – But the next time, you'll let me help you, OK? No excuses. -

- I'll think about it. – She said, still smiling.

Ash went back to his room to sleep again. Misty continued with the cleaning by herself, and she didn't actually take too long to finish. She then went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her and Ash. It was true that Misty was not exactly the best cook in town, but she had learned a few easy recipes with a book Delia had given her. "For your future times", that was what she said. And of course, Misty knew that in a not very far future it was more than likely that she would have to prepare Ash's three daily meals and she didn't want to kill him in the process.

She was preparing scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon, when she heard the doorbell ringing. Wondering who could be, after all, since it was Saturday the gym was closed to the challengers that day, Misty served her food in a couple of dishes and covered them up to go to the door to see who it was. While making her way to the gym's entrance, the doorbell rang a couple of times more.

- I'm coming, geez! – She said while running towards the door. – My God, it better be important. -

A bit annoyed, Misty opened the door, but the annoyance disappeared from her when she saw who was at the door. It was none other than Lorelei, the great Master of Water and Ice Pokémon, and member of the Kanto Elite Four, whom Misty worshipped as her heroine. Lorelei was a fairly attractive woman in her early thirties, tall and with a nice figure. She had long, deep red hair tied in a low ponytail with a Pokéball-shaped brooch, two long bangs falling down her temples and a stylish fringe; she had dark blue eyes and wore thin, elongated glasses. She was wearing a black, sleeveless blouse, a purple mini-skirt and low-heeled shoes, as well as a golden bracelet on her left wrist (**Author's note: **If the description is not enough, think about the clothes she wears in the FireRed and LeafGreen games).

- Hello there, Misty, long time no see. – She greeted, with that relaxed tone so characteristic of her, as water flowing.

- L-Lorelei? H-hi. – Misty couldn't believe it. – What brings you here? Come in, please, make yourself at home. -

Lorelei entered the gym; Misty took her to the lounge so she could take a seat.

- Please take a seat. – She said, pointing at a couch. – Do you want something to drink, maybe some coffee, or tea? -

- Some icy water would be fine. – Lorelei replied. Misty ran to the kitchen and returned with a glass full of icy water. Lorelei took a sip, while Misty sat on the sofa in front of her.

- So, what brings you to visit my gym, Lorelei? I've just made some breakfast, but if you want… -

- Don't worry, I'm not gonna stay too long. I'm here for official business. – Lorelei explained. – By the way, lately I've been hearing some very interesting rumors. –

- Rumors? – Misty asked. – About what? -

- About you, and your friend Ash. Although, I understand that, recently, you two are "more than just friends", isn't that right? – She said the last part winking.

Misty said nothing, but she smiled. Judging by her gesture, Lorelei seemed to take that as an affirmation.

- So tell me, how do you handle it? Do you have a good relationship? Seeing that you're already living together… -

- Don't get it wrong! – Misty blushed at Lorelei's apparent insinuation, and in turn she giggled. – He's not living here, he just… wanted to keep me some company for a while, that's all. Anyway, going straight to the point, what can I do for you? -

- Well, maybe you remember that, last year, Ash went to the Indigo Plateau to take the trial for the Kanto Elite. – Lorelei explained. – Especially since some of us are thinking about retirement now. -

Misty nodded. She remembered that, around that time, Ash was going to the Indigo Plateau; however, he postponed it a bit so as to attend her birthday.

- So… what's up with that? – Misty asked.

- Misty! Is breakfast ready? I'm starving! – She heard Ash's voice; he seemed to be awake again. A while later, he showed up at the lounge, and he was surprised to see the visitor. – Ah, Lorelei, it's you. So good to see you, long time. -

- Hello, Ash. – Lorelei said smiling. – As I was telling you, I'm thinking about choosing my successor at the Elite… and there's where you come in. -

- M-me? – Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing.

- Your skill level as a trainer has grown formidably. – Lorelei said. – I'm sure that, with a bit of my special training, you might get the post. –

- You're choosing Misty as your successor in the Elite? -

- Lance has already chosen his own, that means, you. – Lorelei said to Ash. – So I thought it was time for me to find mine. -

- Hey, that's great. – Ash said. – Now you'll be part of the Elite as well, Misty. -

- So… well, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to travel with me to the Sevii Islands to properly train you. -

- When would that be? – Misty asked, and she didn't seem quite as excited as she should be with such an opportunity.

- I'm planning on going to the Sevii Islands next month. – Lorelei said. – If you accept, the training would last about six months. What do you say, will you come with me? -

Misty stared at Lorelei in silence. She then turned towards Ash with an interrogating expression, as if she was asking him what he thought about it. Ash, in turn, wondered why Misty had not accepted immediately.

- Misty, what are you waiting for? Do say yes, you know you want it. – Ash said.

- I… - Unbestknown to Ash and Lorelei, an inner struggle was taking place in Misty's mind. Half of her wanted to shout out loud that she wanted to go and make that special training with Lorelei. The other half, however, thought that she would have to leave the gym, her sisters… and Ash, during six long months. Lorelei seemed to perceive Misty's doubts, as she spoke up:

- OK… you don't need to give me an answer now. – She stood up, leaving the glass full of ice on the table. – If you don't want to, I'll understand, but if you decide to come along, please call me, OK? It was nice to see you, with your permission. -

And saying no more, Lorelei turned around and walked towards the gym's entrance. Misty was still motionless on the sofa. Ash didn't speak until Lorelei disappeared behind the door.

- Have you lost your mind? How could you have let her go just like that? -

- Eh? – Misty was brought back to earth by Ash's sudden scream.

- It's Lorelei, Misty! Lorelei! No way, she came to tell you that she had chosen you as her successor, and you stay stiff as concrete? -

- Hey, it's not that simple. – Misty replied.

- Hmm… - Ash stared at her suspiciously. – Alright, who are you and what have you done to Misty Waterflower? -

- Ash! – Misty became irritated by that comment, but Ash stood firm.

- I can't believe that the Misty I know could pass such a great opportunity. – Ash said, crossing his arms.

- Maybe that's because there are other important things as well. – Misty said in her defense.

- Oh yeah? Like what, for example? -

- You should know that by now, shouldn't you? – Misty said, standing up from the sofa and looking into his eyes from close up in a very threatening way. Ash trembled for a second; if looks could kill, Misty could almost be a mass murderer in that moment. For a split second he thought she was going to smack him or something, but she just walked away from him and went into the kitchen.

- Breakfast is ready; we better go eat before it gets cold. – She said.

Misty disappeared through the hallway going to the kitchen. Ash remained static for a moment, and scratched the back of his head, like asking "What's her problem?"

* * *

_**Misty**__**'s room, later…**_

It was 8:40 pm, and Misty was laying on her bed, dressed in her sleeping clothes, a yellow, thin-strapped blouse with a Staryu on the chest, and a pair of loose white pants with yellow stars, but she wasn't sleeping, she was awake, her eyes wide open, both of them looking at the ceiling. She and Ash had not talked to each other in the whole afternoon. After Lorelei had left, at lunch time Ash once again brought up the topic of why she had not accepted her proposal, something she didn't want to talk about. But due to his insistence, and his inability to understand why she had done that, they ended up in the middle of a scream exchange, which ended with Misty yelling furious "Leave me alone!" and locking up in her room, slamming the door in Ash's face. Now she felt bad for doing it, but he couldn't shake off of his mind that he was too stubborn. In any case, she felt embarrassed to admit the actual reason why she hadn't been able to give Lorelei an immediate answer.

Misty had always idolized Lorelei, she was her heroine, her biggest inspiration, and the fact that she wanted to train her to turn her into her successor in the Elite 4 was the greatest honor she could dream of. Once upon a time, she would have accepted the offer without hesitation. But now, things were different. The Cerulean Gym had been her home since she was born, and she didn't like very much the idea of leaving it. And it had never felt like a home until five months before, since Ash had come to stay with her.

Admitting to herself, Misty acknowledged that, in part, the reason of being mad at Ash was because he was still somewhat oblivious in regards to feelings. But, Misty thought, that wasn't his fault entirely. How could Ash know that her mind was struggling in that moment? The price to pay for that training would mean six months away from her home, away from him. Even though they had been separated for similar periods before, some of them even longer, back then they were just friends. But now, they both shared a lot more with each other, as a couple. She felt really happy being close to him; much happier than she remembered ever to have been in her life. And that was something she didn't want to leave behind. But of course, Ash wouldn't understand unless she explained it to him directly. The question was, how to do it?

The room's door opened with a screech. Misty did not move from the bed, she just turned her head to see a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes peeking on the door, smiling a bit nervous.

- Hey. May I? – It was Daisy, her eldest sister.

- Back so early? – Misty asked.

- Violet and Lily got tired, and they asked me to bring them back home. – Daisy said while entering the room. She was still wearing her party dress, dark red with matching arm-length gloves and high-heeled shoes, looking like a supermodel. Misty couldn't help but feel a bit envious; she looked really beautiful and elegant.

- Hmm… - Misty burrowed her mouth. – So, can I help you? -

- I'd say, it's you who need my help right now. – Daisy said, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

- What are you talking about? – Misty tried to play dumb, although Daisy seemed to know very well what she was talking about.

- You and Ash got in an argument for something, didn't you? – Was Daisy's response.

- Did he tell you? -

- No, but he seemed upset when we came in. – Daisy said. – What happened? -

- I don't wanna talk about it. – Misty snapped.

- Misty, come on, don't be so hard, tell me. – Daisy insisted.

Misty wanted to play impenetrable, however, Daisy talked to her in a maternal tone which eventually made her crumble. In the last few years, the two had become quite close. Maybe it was due to the fact of Daisy, being the oldest sister, had to be the head of the family, and she felt it was her responsibility to watch over the well-being of her other sisters, specially Misty's, who was the youngest of the four, and had mostly lacked a motherly figure due to the untimely death of their mother. That role had been filled by Daisy and Delia Ketchum somehow, but since the latter didn't live with them, Daisy had to make the biggest part, and it was her whom Misty came to when she needed advice, as she was the one who could understand her better. Before she had realized, Misty had already told her about Lorelei's visit, about how she had asked her to come along for training at the Sevii Islands, about how Ash became upset upon seeing her so indecisive, and how ended everything.

- … and well, I exploded, I told him to leave me alone, and slammed the door in his face. – She ended her speech.

- And you plan on waiting for tomorrow to apologize to him? – Daisy said.

- Why should I? It was him who started, not me. – Misty replied.

- Misty… be sincere, are you really mad at Ash? – Daisy asked.

- Hmm… - Misty wanted to groan something, but Daisy had hit the bull's-eye. – *Sigh*, OK, I guess not. I know I shouldn't have yelled at him, neither slamming the door on his face, but… -

- And about that offer Lorelei spoke about. – Daisy interrupted before she could end. – I have to say, I'm surprised you didn't accept it immediately. -

- Are you gonna annoy me with that too? – Misty was starting to get upset again. Why couldn't they leave her alone with that?

- You had been waiting so long for a chance like that. – Daisy said. – Tell me, do you really want to let it pass? -

Misty remained silent: Daisy had just hit a nerve. Certainly, it wasn't like she wanted to let it pass, it was a unique chance in life. But in regards to the price she had to pay… she had to consider that too.

- I don't want to abandon my gym. – She admitted half the reason.

- Your gym? – Daisy asked, looking at her inquisitively. – Or is it Ash whom you don't want to abandon? -

- "Dang it." – Misty couldn't believe it. Could it be that Daisy's female intuition was never wrong? – I guess both of them. – She finally admitted.

- You're worried about how could that affect your relationship, being so afar from each other, right? – Daisy asked. Misty said nothing but she nodded. – Hey, you don't have to worry. Look at me and Tracey, sometimes we don't see each other for months, and even so we're really happy. -

- I'm not you, and Ash is not Tracey. – Misty declared as a fact. – It's different for us. -

- No, it's not. – Daisy said. – You love him, and he loves you. That's all what matters. And just because you have a relationship with him, it doesn't mean you should leave aside your own dreams. There's always time for everything. -

- OK, so, according to you, what should I do? – Misty asked, while sitting against the head of her bed. – Should I accept Lorelei's offer and travel with her to the Sevii Islands? -

- I would, if I were you. – Daisy said.

- But what about Ash, then? Aren't we supposed to…? -

- About that. – Daisy interrupted again. – Didn't you say Lorelei would leave in a month? Meanwhile, you can spend some quality time with Ash, before you have to go. -

- What do you mean? We both have… What's that? – Misty asked while Daisy pulled out from her bag a pair of prized tickets. They both had the silhouettes of a couple in a hug, with a beach sunset for background.

- Take a look at this. – Daisy smiled. – Two first-class tickets for the new deluxe cruiser departing from Vermillion next week, the S.S. Aqua Gates. Also, it includes a two-week stay with unlimited credit for all expenses at the Landmark Hotel in Cinnabar Island. – She added giving her a pamphlet on said hotel. – We're on the middle of summer, and it's the perfect time of the year to go on vacations over there. Beach, sun, and sea. What else could you ask for? -

- You can't be serious. – Misty said. She was really giving her those tickets?

- I was planning on inviting Tracey to come with me, but… - Daisy placed the tickets on Misty's hands. - … I think you need them more than me right now. -

- Daisy… -

- Come on, you'll both have a great time, believe me. – Daisy said.

Misty seemed doubtful. However, the idea of traveling on a deluxe cruiser, and spending some vacations at the beach with Ash was too tempting to let it slide. They both had wanted the chance to get away from everything, and everyone, to be just the two of them. And now, she had the chance to do it in her hands.

- I think Ash is still awake. Why don't you go and talk to him about this? – Daisy said, while standing up. – Well, I'll go sleep now. Goodnight. -

- Hey, Daisy, wait. – Misty stopped her right before she had crossed the door.

- Yes? -

- I… thank you. I don't know how I'll repay you for this. -

- Well, just don't say I never do anything for you, little sis. – Daisy replied with a smile, giving her a wink before leaving the room and closing the door.

Misty looked at the tickets and the pamphlet. After thinking about it for a while, se decided to talk to Ash about it. If she could enjoy their free time before departing for the training with Lorelei, maybe it would be much easier to bear. And she thought it would be better to apologize to him, since the more she waited, the worse it would be, and she really didn't want to be mad at him, let alone for something as foolish as that. She stood up from her bed, put on her sleeping shoes and left the room, going towards the guest room Ash was occupying. Hesitating for a moment, she opened the door carefully, and took a peek inside.

Ash was sitting on the head of his bed, reading Pokémon magazines by the light of the lamp. Pikachu was curled up on the other end, and if Misty hadn't seen him breathing, he could easily have been mistaken for a plush doll. Ash took a moment to notice she was there.

- Hey. – She greeted with a timid smile as she entered the room.

- Feeling in better mood now? – Ash asked, as she sat in front of him on the bed.

- Yeah, I'm calm now. – Misty said. – Ash, I… I'm really sorry I acted like that. I was so upset I yelled things I didn't mean to. –

- Ah, don't worry. – He said, leaving aside the magazine. He wasn't angry at Misty, which was a huge relief to her. – I shouldn't have insisted so much if you didn't want to talk about it. -

- About that, Ash. – Misty finally decided to be sincere. – I thought about it, and I decided to accept Lorelei's offer. You were right; this is a chance I cannot let pass. -

- And what took you so long to decide? – Ash asked, feeling happy inside that, for a change, Misty admitted he was right.

- Hmm… - Misty felt really uncomfortable to admit it. However, recalling what had happened on Ash's last birthday, when she decided not to mind anymore what he would think of her, she built up courage and admitted. – It's just that… six months away from here … away from you... – She blushed in the last part. Ash however seemed to understand what she wanted to say, even if she didn't complete the statement. She was worried about what could happen in that time. – But well, sometimes you need to make sacrifices, right? – She said, giving him her best forced smile.

Ash leaned towards her, and very carefully, put his arms around her and embraced her. Misty closed her eyes and remained silent, returning the embrace, while he caressed her hair gently. So it was that, she was worried about being away from him for so long, and he couldn't blame her. That time they had spent together had been the happiest of their lives, and she didn't want to leave it behind.

- What made you change your mind? – Ash suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

- Daisy. – Misty said. – She told me I should accept. It's an important step to achieve my dreams. But also… -

- Also what? – Ash asked.

- We still have some time before I have to leave. – Misty said smiling. – And so we can enjoy it at full, Daisy gave me these. – Misty showed him the cruiser tickets.

- What's that? -

- Tickets for a deluxe cruiser departing from Vermillion. – She explained. – She thought that, maybe… we just need a small getaway vacation. She also mentioned a five-star hotel on Cinnabar Island, all expenses covered. – She handed him the pamphlet. – Take a look at it, what do you think? -

- This looks really good. – Ash smiled. – For some time, I had wanted to take a small break from everything, just the two of us. When are we leaving? -

- Daisy said the cruiser departs from Vermillion port next week. – Misty said. – I'll say, we should start packing our stuff so we can go tomorrow first thing in the morning. -

- And what about Lorelei? -

- I'll call her as soon as I can. I'll tell her I'll go with her for training. -

- Then there's nothing else to discuss. – Ash said. – I'm making my baggage right now. –

- Me too. OK, have a good night. – Misty said giving him a quick kiss on the lips, and leaving the room.

Ash couldn't believe. Summer vacations, just him and Misty! He couldn't ask for anything better. He got up from the bed by jumping, unwillingly awaking Pikachu.

- Pi? Pikapi pikachu? – The rodent asked, as he saw Ash packing his stuff in a hurry.

- We gotta pack our stuff, Pikachu. – Ash said. – We're leaving tomorrow. -

- Pika? – The rodent stared at him, sort of confused.

- Misty got some tickets for a deluxe cruiser. – Ash explained. – We're going on a vacation to Cinnabar Island, how's that? -

- Pi? – The electric mouse took a moment to fully assimilate it, but he then seemed really cheerful. - Pikachu! -

- I know, it'll be fantastic. –

Ash was really excited, just with the thought of being able to spend a vacation on the beach with Misty. The trainer almost drooled when he imagined Misty in bikini with the beach as background. It was true that she had a huge swimsuit collection at home, but he rarely had the chance of seeing her wearing them. She generally only used them when she made her daily 6000 meters in the pool to stay in shape, and she did that either too early, before Ash had waken up, or when he went out to town. Ash thought Misty was being a bit stingy with that, especially because over the years she had developed a very beautiful and slender figure, and it annoyed him that she didn't let him admire it often (and she still had failed to do it that very day, even though she had suggested it early in the morning). He used to think she did it on purpose, and he had to admit that, even though she looked really beautiful with her mermaid costume, she still leave a bit to the imagination (not to mention that now they only performed that show once a month). Well, what could he do when his hormones were all frenzy for his girlfriend?

* * *

_**Days later**__**, at the Vermillion port…**_

Said and done, Ash and Misty had made their way to Vermillion, to board the cruiser. While waiting at the port for their ship to arrive, Ash seemed to be a little apprehensive. He remembered very well the last time he had boarded a deluxe cruiser in Vermillion, once inside they were attacked by Rocket grunts who were undercover in the ship, with the intention of stealing from all the passengers their Pokémon, and there was a huge riot in the middle of battles, which ended with the ship following the same fate as the Titanic: sinking in the first trip before even arriving to its destination. Ash though that it had been a really close call, they had barely escaped alive. Then again, should something happen, with all the things he had gone through since he became a Pokémon trainer, he was pretty much used to take risks, and survive them. He was not completely useless, no way.

- What time is it? – Misty asked. The girl was wearing clothes fit for summer, sandals, shorts similar to the ones she used to wear on her first journeys, held up by suspenders, a red top and a yellow open blouse, aside from a pair of sunshades Daisy had lent her, although at the moment they had them hanging from her top. This time she didn't bring her Spheal bag, she was carrying a larger bag so as to carry more beach items, and still leaving room for the souvenirs she intended to buy once they had reached their destination.

- It's 11:40. – Ash said, checking his Platinum Edition Pokétch, the same he had received from Max and May in his last birthday. Ash was also wearing summer clothes: dark blue, knee-length pants, white tennis shoes and a sleeveless shirt, sky blue with a white line in the middle. – What time does the ship arrive? -

- Right at midday and it'll be departing at 1:00. – Misty said, checking her tickets. – We've got some time to have lunch before it arrives, what do you say? -

- Sounds good. – Ash agreed. – There's a good place over there, you get us a table and I'll bring back our Pokémon. -

- OK. -

Misty went towards a small cafe, while Ash went to the Pokémon Center. Misty took an empty table on the outer side, which gave them a splendid view of the vast sea before them. With the sun on its highest point, the water sparkled like stars, it was really beautiful. Misty stared at it for a while, with a dreamy expression. She remembered when they had just begun their journey together, on one point she attempted (futilely) to tempt Ash into going to Vermillion City instead of Cerulean (she didn't want to see her sisters back then), mentioning "neat Pokémon, the yachts pulling into the harbor, and a spot way up on a hill where you can sit and watch a romantic sunset". While at the moment she was only doing it so as to not to see her sisters, maybe deep inside the idea of watching a romantic sunset with her was not completely unlikeable. Who could have guessed she would be able to do it many years later?

- Good morning, may I take your order? – A waitress approached her.

- Eh, yeah, but… I'm waiting for someone. I'd like to see the menu, meanwhile. -

The waitress left two menus on the table, and went off to attend other customers. Misty took one, and began reading the list. Some of the meals were quite expensive, and even though she had plenty of Money she didn't want to spend too much before reaching her destination. She was planning on taking many souvenirs on that trip, and even more since Ash could help her in carrying them. Misty laughed at her own idea; she was starting to sound like Daisy.

- Well, well, just look whom I've found here. – She heard a male voice a few minutes after she had sit. Misty peeked over the menu, to see a Young man with short, auburn hair and black eyes who stared at her with a lot of interest. It took her a moment to recognize him: it was Rudy, the Gym Leader of Trovita Island. – Long time no see, Misty. -

- Rudy… hey. – Misty greeted, not quite cheerful.

- Is it occupied? – He asked, pointing at the chair in front of her.

- As a matter of fact, it is. – Misty said.

- Do you mind if I sit until your companion arrives? – Rudy asked, but he sat before she could give him an answer. Misty just shrugged. – Time surely flies by. You look much more beautiful than the last time I saw you. -

- Thanks… - Misty blushed, and turned her face around.

- What are you doing around here? – Rudy inquired.

- I'm on vacations. – Misty simply replied. – I needed to get away from everything. -

- I see. Would you like to eat something, on me? – Rudy offered. – I'm just stopping by, but if you want… -

- Thanks, but no thanks. – Misty replied. – I'm just stopping by myself; I'll take the ship at one o'clock once I'm done here. And I've told you, I'm waiting for someone. -

- That's the most common excuse. – Rudy said, he apparently didn't buy it.

- I'm serious, Rudy. The chair's occupied. – Misty insisted, sensing Rudy's intentions. – If Ash sees me here with you, it'll not be funny. -

- Ash? – Rudy's smirk vanished from his face. – What do you mean…? -

- *Ahem*… - They suddenly heard a clearing throat. Rudy looked behind him, and he saw none other than Ash Ketchum. The trainer from Pallet Town had his Pikachu on his shoulder, and was carrying Misty's Azumarrill in his arms. The aquatic bunny jumped off of Ash's arms to go back to his owner, who received him happily. Ash seemed to have a forced smile in his face. – Hope I'm not interrupting anything. It's been a while… Rudy. – Ash almost spat the boy's name.

- Hey… Ash. – Rudy replied, still not standing up from his seat. Apparently he had not fully assimilated the situation.

- Do you mind? – Ash asked. – Misty and I want to eat together, so, if you could… -

- Huh? Sure, of course, my apologies… - Rudy stood up, leaving the seat free for Ash. – Wow, I didn't know you two… -

- Well, you know it already. – Ash interrupted. – Could you give us some privacy? Couple lunch, you understand. -

- Sure… I perfectly understand. –

Rudy wasn't completely pleased with the way Ash shooed him, but he left, and sat at another table, which was quite far from the couple. He seemed to have his hopes up when he saw Misty sitting alone, but from the look of things, Ash had beaten him long ago. He had heard some rumors around, although he hadn't taken them too seriously. Ash, in turn, seemed to be much more displeased to see him. He had not forgotten the attentions he gave to Misty when they went to Trovita Island. Ash gave him a fulminating glare before taking the menu.

- Jealous much? – Misty suddenly asked, smiling.

- Maybe just a bit. – Ash admitted.

- And why is that? – Misty asked.

- As if you didn't know. -

- I tried to get him to leave before you came. – She said. – He's handsome and all, but… Rudy's not my type. Although, maybe, if I had met him before meeting you… -

- Hmph, I never liked him. – Ash interrupted, he didn't need to know how that would end. – The irony is that, looking back now… I think it was him who made me realize. –

- Realize what? – Misty asked.

- That I was very lucky. – Ash answered, regaining his usual good mood. – What he meant was that I was very lucky to have you with me. And he was right. -

- Well, you took quite a few years to realize. – Misty replied with a slight aversion.

- Better late than never, right? – Was Ash's response.

Misty smiled, taking a look at the sea. Ash did the same.

- You know something? I had never noticed how beautiful this place is. – He said.

- I know. – She said.

- OK, let's check out the menu. Do you want something too, Pikachu? – Ash asked the rodent on his shoulder.

- Pikachu. – The electric mouse placed himself on the table, and pointed with his paw what he liked.

- OK, you got it. – Ash said. - Waitress! -

The waitress responded immediately, took their orders, and a few minutes later she brought their lunch. The couple had a very good meal, although every now and then, Ash took a peek towards where Rudy was, as if he was warning him "don't even think about it" or something similar. Rudy also looked at Misty every now and then, he couldn't help it, but he looked away every time Ash glared at him. It was clear that Ash was quite defensive with Misty. Well, that was not something new, seeing that previously he had been like that every time a boy tried to get close to her her. Of course that, back then, he was way too young and immature to understand it.

The couple finished eating their lunch, and after paying the bill they left to board their ship. For some reason, Rudy followed them, from afar, once they left the café and went back to the port. He saw they were a very happy couple, and he couldn't help but feel a tad envious. Of course, he knew very well that Misty's heart had made its choice long ago, and he had no rights to oppose to that. Anyway, when he noticed Misty boarded the ship first, by herself, something inside made him to approach Ash, who decided to stay a bit longer on the harbor before departing.

- Hey, Ash. -

- Huh? – The boy turned around when he heard his name. – Ah, it's you. – Ash's voice and expression did not completely discard hostility, something Rudy seemed to notice.

- Hey, I know you don't like me, but we don't have to be enemies. – Rudy said, making a defensive gesture. – I know when I lose, and from what I've seen, you beat me here long ago. -

- Hmm, I suppose. – Ash replied, his factions softened a bit.

- How long have you two been together? – Rudy asked.

- About five months ago, since my last birthday, to be exact. – Ash said, making emphasis on the part mentioning his birthday.

- Wow, did she offer herself as a gift to you? – Rudy asked again, in a tone sounding, half-joking, half-mischievous.

- Something like that. – Ash replied. – She sang a song she wrote herself for me. -

- So Misty's a singer too? – Rudy said with interest. – Wow, you really are lucky, I envy you. -

- I didn't realize in that moment, so many years ago. – Ash replied. – But now, I understand what you meant. -

- You better be careful with her, Ash. You know, you don't want that, from a moment to another, somebody more attractive steals her from you and you end up all alone. – Rudy commented as a suggestion.

- Like you, for example? – Ash replied, crossing his arms and staring at him inquisitively. Rudy just shrugged. – You wish. I better go, Misty's waiting for me. Later. -

Ash turned around and boarded the ship to meet with Misty. Once on deck, Misty asked him what he was talking about with Rudy down there, to which Ash replied that "it was nothing important". Misty giggled, although, seeing that he had not gotten into a fight with Rudy, she assumed it was nothing to worry about. The two went to occupy their cabin, while they waited for the ship to depart.

A bit later, the ship's chimney began smoking, and the siren wailed, as the ship was weighing anchors. The S.S. Aqua Gates departed towards Cinnabar Island. Ash and Misty went out to deck to enjoy the sea breeze.

- Aahhh, this feels so good. – Misty said.

- So, how's that hotel Daisy mentioned? – Ash asked.

- According to the pamphlet, it must be good. – Misty answered. – I hope it is. Blaine's inn was not too bad, but even so, if we're going on vacations, I'd rather stay at a more elegant place. -

Ash agreed with her. He recalled the last time he had visit Cinnabar Island, it was a real odyssey to find a place to stay, the island was completely full of tourists, and on top of that having to solve the riddle puzzle Blaine had set in order to find his gym hidden inside the island's volcano (and actually, it was Misty who managed to solve the riddles). In any case, right now he didn't have to worry about gym battles or riddles. The only thing in his mind, for a chance, was enjoying his time with Misty. That was all that mattered.

Misty, on the other hand, still couldn't shake the feeling as, once those vacations were over, she and Ash would have to go separate ways again. Even if it was only temporary, and even though they had spent long periods without seeing each other, this time it would be much harder. Because, now, he was more than just her best friend. He was her boyfriend, her love, a part of her, a part of her life. Misty wasn't really worried that, during her absence, Ash could go off on small adventures or something like that with other girls, no, she knew him better than anyone (sometimes even more than himself), and she knew perfectly that he would never betray her, she trusted him, and he trusted her. More the separation by itself, rather than what could happen in that time, was what made her feel so anxious.

- Hey, Ash… - She suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

- Yes? – Ash turned around.

- Once I go to the Sevii Islands… -

- Forget about it for now, will ya? – Ash said.

- But Ash… -

- Shhh. Misty, don't think about that right now. – Ash silenced her, placing his finger on her mouth. – We're on vacations. We're gonna have fun; don't go crashing it with worries. -

- Yeah, you're right… - Misty said. – We still have plenty of time. Five days on the cruiser, and then, two weeks at Cinnabar Island. -

- Have you decided yet what we're gonna do? – Ash asked.

- Well… there are plenty of interesting activities at the Landmark Hotel. – Misty replied, taking another look to the pamphlet. – And there are plenty souvenir shops. This might be a good chance to increase my swimsuit collection. -

- Which you barely let me see. – Ash commented as a suggestion.

- Don't you have enough with having me as a mermaid? – Misty inquired.

- That's just once a month, besides… - Ash blushed a bit, but he let it out. - … you still leave a bit to my imagination. -

- When we traveled together you never seemed to be very interested in my body. – Misty said, placing her hands on her waist, and giving him a defiant glare. Ash, who seeing her posing like that could almost swear she looked sexy, glared back at her the same way.

- That was because, back then, you were just a skinny, flat-chested girl. – Ash replied, with the evident intention of provoking her, which he did.

- Say what? – Misty had a twitch on her lip, and a small bulging vein protruded on her temple.

- Although… you had a cute butt even then. – Ash continued, giving a few pats on said part of Misty's body.

- Hey! – Misty got away from Ash's hand. – Since when have you become that much of a pervert, eh? -

- I don't know, maybe since your body grew decent enough. – Ash replied, chuckling.

- Now you've got your ticket, I'll show you! -

- Hahaha, you'll have to catch me first, flat-chested girl! -

Misty dropped Azumarrill, and Pikachu fell off of Ash's shoulder just as he ran off, with the redhead raising her fists in the air. The two Pokémon saw their trainer running around like a pair of children, and even despite Misty yelling at Ash for his jokes about her "flat chest" (which was actually no longer flat at all) it was clear that she enjoyed the little game as much as he did, and they both smiled to each other. Some things never changed, and the relationship between Ash and Misty was no exception, either just as best friends or as a couple, the two of them were the same deep inside.

No doubt, these would be some very interesting vacations…

_**To be continued**__**…**_

* * *

**Author's notes****:**

What's up people? Well, I had been pondering on writing a sequel to "The best birthday gift" for some time. So I asked my good friend and fellow PokéShipper **MajinLu **for help**, **so we could write a story together. This was originally going to be another oneshot, but over time it grew too long on us (even for me), so we agreed on splitting it in three parts (and also because I was dying to upload it). It's really fun working with her, I have to say, she has great ideas (whoever has read her stories or seen her fanarts on DeviantArt will agree with me). We already have some advances on the other two parts, but we are still missing a few intermediate scenes. She agreed on writing them herself, but I'll see what I can do to help her, so I'm asking you, please have patience with us.

See ya soon!


	2. Sand, sea, sun and misunderstandings

**Summer Vacations**

**By Fox McCloude and MajinLu**

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.

**Part 2:** Sand, sea, sun and misunderstandings.

_**Cinnabar Island…**_

The S.S. Aqua Gates arrived at the Cinnabar Island port after five days and four nights of sailing. After a very pleasant travel across the sea, Ash and Misty descended to the port, ready to begin their two-week vacations, just the two of them. Well, the two of them and their Pokémon, of course. They both knew it was not superfluous to take along their Pokéballs as a precaution, just in case anything might come up. Aside from Azumarrill, Misty had taken her Gyarados, Corsola, Caserin (her Luvdisc), Politode, and, surprisingly, her Psyduck, still bearing the hope that at some time he would evolve and stop giving her so many headaches. Ash, on the other hand, had brought Floatzel, Feraligatr, Crawdaunt, Kingler and Squirtle, the latter still refusing to evolve, although he didn't actually need it. The couple also thought they would come in handy as playing partners at the beach, and in case any "contingencies" might arise.

Landmark Hotel, the place where they were going to stay, had been inaugurated about three years ago, and it had become one of the most popular of the island. Staying there would be a full delight for the young couple. They both walked towards the center of the city, until they arrived before the imposing building. Five stories, not counting the rooftop, a red carpet in the entrance, surrounded by fountains with Pokémon statues made of marble; it surely had the looks of a hotel for very important and/or wealthy people. A real luxury to be there.

- Amazing. – Ash said upon seeing it.

- Well, what are we waiting for? – Misty said, dragging him to go in.

The couple entered the hotel, and immediately walked to the reception desk. Misty gave the two prized tickets to the receptionist, who took a few minutes to check them. As the Landmark Hotels chain was under the funding of the same company owner for the Aqua Gates cruiser, they occasionally offered special promotions to enjoy both of them in vacations. Once she had confirmed their authenticity, the receptionist registered the names of Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower among the guests.

- I assume you wish for a double room? – The receptionist suddenly asked.

- Double room? – This seemed to catch Ash off-guard. Even though they were a couple, at the Cerulean Gym they slept in separate rooms. And back when they were travelling together, although they had shared rooms occasionally, they had never shared the same bed. He looked at Misty, as if he was asking if she had some problem with that. But the girl just smiled and said:

- Why of course, of course we do. – The receptionist then took two keys and handed one to each of them.

- Room 4-05. Take the elevator to the fourth floor, you'll find your room halfway through the corridor on the right. I hope you enjoy your stay in our hotel. –

- Thanks. – Misty said, getting a hold of Ash's arm and going into the elevator.

The couple went up the four floors, walked towards their room and entered. The room was quite ample, the double bed was covered in crimson, fine velvet sheets, and it had two large matching pillows. On the bedside table, there was a small golden phone to ask for room service. AT the receiver, there was a large and comfy sofa, in front of a large, flat-screen TV no less than 80 inches, and last but not least, a balcony on the backside.

- Wow. – Ash said upon entering. – This must be only for the stars. -

They left their baggage next to the bed. Ash and Pikachu immediately took over the sofa, and grabbed the remote control to watch the TV, while Misty went out to the balcony to enjoy the view. The beach could be seen from up there. Down below, right in the center of the hotel, there was a huge swimming pool with several water slides around, not to mention a tennis court, a mini-golf field, restaurants, souvenir shops and whatnot.

After a few minutes of enjoying the view and the warm summer breeze at the balcony, Misty went back in, and sat next to Ash, who was watching a Pokémon battle between regional champions. Lance, the Kanto champion, was fighting with his red Gyarados against the Aagron of Steven Stone, the Hoenn champion. A real battle of titans. But Misty seemed not to be interested in it.

- So… what will we do first? – Misty suddenly asked, trying to sway the trainer's attention away from the program.

- Huh? -

- How about we go out somewhere? -

- Misty, we've just arrived. – Ash said. – Let's rest for a bit. -

- Don't tell me you're tired. – Misty insisted. – Come on, don't be such a party crasher, I wanna go out. -

- But Misty… -

- Geez, we're on vacations, we gotta have fun. – The girl continued, getting dangerously close to him, while giving him her most tender and supplicating face. – Pleaaaaaaaaase… -

- Hmm,… aw, OK, you win. – Ash said, resigned. There was no possible defense against that. Misty's charms had grown stronger over the years, and she knew exactly how to use them to have her way with him.

- Hehehe, thanks, you're a real sweetheart. – She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ash turned around, blushing. – Alright, I'll go get changed, we'll go shopping for a bit, and then we'll go to the beach, is that OK? -

- As you wish, you're in charge here. -

Misty took her bag and went into the bathroom to get changed. Ash noticed by looking at the girl's hips that she was swinging them around as if she was trying to tease him. He exhaled a sigh and crossed his arms, burrowing his mouth.

- I don't know what that girl has, but she really drives me crazy. – He commented, speaking to his Pikachu.

- Pikachu. – The electric mouse chuckled.

* * *

_**At the city, later…**_

The couple of Ash and Misty was now touring around the streets (and shops) of Cinnabar Island. Either in the large department stores, or in the small street stands, Misty didn't stop looking around or buying as many souvenirs as she could, taking advantage of her "unlimited credit", she really seemed to be very happy. Ash, on the other hand, was not even closely as excited as his girlfriend, since he was walking behind her carrying a large mountain of boxes, and two large bags hanging from his forearms . He almost couldn't see where he was going, so he had to rely on Pikachu to indicate him the way. He was grateful that he had worked out his body in the last few years, otherwise, having been able to carry all that stuff in another time would have been impossible. Then again, this wasn't the first time he had to carry errands for Misty, and certainly enough it wouldn't be the last one, so he refrained himself from complaining making a huge effort. Anything to see her happy.

- C'mon, Ash, hurry up! – Misty screamed, urging him to come.

- I'm going as fast as I can! – Ash replied, he was starting to get tired. They had over three hours walking around from one store to another, and it was frustrating that sometimes Misty entered and after a while of staring around, she ended up leaving buying nothing at all.

- Just try and make one last effort. – Misty said. – Here we are, this is the last one, and the most important. -

- And if it's the most important, how come you left it…? – Ash stopped when he looked to his side, and he understood what she meant by "the most important". – Ah, I got it now, you're doing it on purpose, aren't you? -

Misty just giggled, and pulled him into the store. On the display window there were a few mannequins, males and females, sporting swimsuits, surfboards, equipments for diving, fishing and whatnot, it was a beach articles store. Ash had some difficulties to enter carrying all that stuff, but if Misty was finally going to give him that little pleasure he had wished for so long, it would be worth it. Upon entering, he left the boxes and bags he was carrying next to the cash register, feeling greatly relieved of that weight. After a few minutes of walking around the store, the employee gave Misty several swimsuits she liked, and took her to the dressing rooms to try them out.

- Don't even think about peeking on me. – The redhead warned, peeking through the curtain.

- No way I'd ever do that. – Ash assured. As tempting it could be, Ash knew very well that Misty could send him flying back to Pallet Town if he made her mad, so he decided to get a hold of himself.

The boy was waiting anxiously; the redhead surely took her time in there. Ash didn't stop repeating to himself mentally: "Patience, patience, you'll soon ser her!" while trying to resist the urge of peeking through the curtain to see Misty. At long last, after what seemed to be eons for Ash, the curtain opened up, revealing the beautiful redhead.

- So? What do you think? – Misty said, turning around so that Ash could admire her. The girl was wearing a one-piece yellow swimsuit, and, as Ash knew, it was her favorite color. The swimsuit had bare flanks, and a white Pokéball symbol around the right breast. Ash decided to take a few seconds to appreciate the beautiful figure before him: Misty's breasts, so small when they first met, had become notably larger. Under her narrow waist, Ash could take a good look at her wide and nicely-formed hips, which back then was probably the part of Misty's body he liked the most (and still was), before going down her long legs. A couple of times he had wanted to ask Daisy about Misty's body measures, but with this sight in front of him, that was not necessary anymore.

- Do you mind to turn around again, so I can take a good look at the rear? – Ash said with a bit of mischief.

- Ash. – Misty glared at him and placed her hands akimbo. Oh, she looked so sexy that way, and even more with that swimsuit, was the first thing Ash thought.

- Hehe, just kidding. It suits you great, you look stupendous. – Ash said, so she wouldn't get mad.

- Wait up, I'm gonna try this one. – Misty said, and closed the curtain again. After a while, she came out once again, this time wearing a strapless one-piece, sky blue with white flowers. – How about this? -

- I like the design. – Ash said. – Goes well with your surname. -

- Really? Well, you might be right. – Misty commented.

The routine kept on for a long while. Misty tried out no less than 20 different swimsuits, bikinis, one-pieces… always posing, turning around and asking Ash for his opinion. But he always gave her the same response: that he loved them, and that she looked great. After all, with a body like hers, anything she would put on would look great on her. And he was more than delighted: Misty at that moment could easily be a swimsuit model rather than Gym Leader. A calendar with photos of her would definitely be worth it for a whole year.

Finally, she got to the last one. It was a bikini with a very particular design: both parts were held with extremely thin silver chains, and they were adorned with bright purple and red gems. Quite revealing, this one left much less to imagination than any of the others, it only covered "the necessary" so to speak.

(**AN: **Yup, you guessed, it's the Venus suit from Dead or Alive)

- Wow, Misty! – Ash almost had a nosebleed upon seeing her. – I had no idea you were so audacious. That's the best bikini I've ever seen. -

- You think so? – Misty asked, looking at her now barely covered body. – It's kinda neat, but… I don't know, don't you think it's a bit too small? -

- Hmmm… not really. – Ash said, almost force.

- And it must be really expensive, just look at these gems. – Misty commented, still unsure.

- But you have unlimited credit, remember? – Ash said.

- I guess… well, might as well take it as a souvenir. This should be enough. – Misty said, getting into the dressing room and putting back her clothes on. – How about we buy some for you as well? -

After a bit of deliberation, Misty could only buy five pairs of swimming trunks to Ash. The trainer refused to buy a very small and tight speedo, but Misty decided not to bother him over that, she knew Ash was a bit bashful in that regards. As for her, she bought three one-piece swimsuits, two of them being the yellow one and the sky blue with white flowers she tried out first, and five bikinis, including the small one with gems, which wasn't actually as expensive after all, the gems were fake, it was an imitation of the original one, which, as she was told in the store, was very exclusive and was made with real jewels, and for obvious reasons that one was not available to the public.

Done with their shopping, Ash and Misty went back to the hotel to leave their cargo, and got ready to go to the beach. Misty considered for a short moment wearing the gems bikini, but after pondering that she would end up attracting more attention than usual, she decided better not, so she decided to wear the yellow one-piece instead.

It was time to officially begin their vacations.

* * *

_**At the beach, later…**_

The sunshine was really strong that day. The beach was full of people, who surely enough had come to Cinnabar Island to spend their vacations, therefore Ash and Misty had some troubles in finding a place to establish themselves. Eventually, they found a spot more or less clear, near the shoreline. They had rented a parasol and a couple of folding beach chairs at the hotel, and after making sure there was nobody else around, Ash stuck the parasol on the sand and placed both chairs underneath so as to get shade. Misty was already wearing her yellow swimsuit, as well as a sky blue pareo wrapped around her waist. Ash was wearing a pair of blue shorts with red lines down the sides, and a red Hawaiian shirt unbuttoned, leaving his torso wide open. Misty inhaled the sea breeze, while she stretched a bit.

- Ah, it's been so long since I last came to the beach. – She said. – Have you finished yet, Ash? -

- Almost. – He replied while unfolding the second chair. – Done. -

- Can you give me my bag, please? -

- Here. – Ash handed her the bag, Misty took her five Pokéballs and a brown leather belt, which she put on immediately.

- OK. Now, off to the ocean! – She said, leaving behind her pareo and sandals to run off to the water, followed by her Azumarrill.

- Hehe, she always loves to rush things when she's on vacation, eh, Pikachu? – Ash asked.

- Pikachu. – The electric mouse nodded in agreement.

- Ash, what are you waiting for? Come here at once! – Misty yelled at him from the water.

- I'm coming! – He said, taking off his shirt. – Let's go, Pikachu. -

Not wasting any time, Ash and Pikachu joined Misty and Azumarrill in the water. Soon, the four of them were all excited and happy, playing chase and splashing each other in the water, they hadn't had that much fun in a long time. Furthermore, if Ash considered Misty was sexy while posing for him in a swimsuit, having her in motion and in the water made her even sexier.

- Is that all you got? – Ash said, while bombarding Misty with huge splashes.

- I'm just getting started! – She replied. - Azumarrill, Water Gun! -

- Azu! – And so, the aquatic bunny shot a water stream at Ash, hitting him right in his face and making him land on his butt.

- Hey, no fair! – He protested.

- Nobody said we couldn't use our Pokémon. -

- Ah, is that so, eh? – Ash said. – This can be a game for two. Pikachu, go get my Pokéballs. -

The rodent obliged, and ran off to retrieve his master's backpack, but in the meantime, from Misty's shoulder, Azumarrill was still Water-Gunning Ash, and on top of that, with an incredible aim. Pikachu took Ash's Pokéball belt, and holding it with his teeth, ran back to the water.

- Too slow, you're way too slow, Ash. – Misty laughed.

- Pikapi! – Pikachu screamed, throwing the belt to Ash. Even in the middle of the Water Gun attacks, he managed to catch it, and took one of his Pokéballs, ready to get his revenge.

- Payback time. Squirtle, I choose you! -

- Squirtle! – The turtle Pokémon came out and landed on his master's arms.

- Water Gun, now! -

- Squirt! – Squirtle's Water Gun hit Misty directly in the face, wetting all her hair, which up until that moment had been almost dry.

- Ash, you ruined my hair! – The redhead screamed, feigning anger.

- You know, it kinda looks better that way. – Ash replied, playing along.

- I'll show you now. –

Misty ran after him, still holding Azumarrill and never stopping the Water Gun attacks, and so did Ash with Squirtle, and Pikachu was barely managing to keep up. The redhead climbed up some rocks and continued attacking from there. Ash climbed up as well, and continued living chase to her until she cornered her next to the edge, above deeper waters.

- You have nowhere else to run, Misty, give it up. – Ash warned her.

- Give up? In your dreams. – She retorted. – They don't call me the "Tomboyish Mermaid" for nothing. -

And saying no more words, she dove into the water. Ash almost jumped after her, but then he saw inside of the water a light flash which he recognized as a Pokéball opening up, followed by an enormous shadow which materialized into…

- ROAAAAAAR! – Gyarados emerged from the depths, in a similar fashion as the marine monsters from legends. Misty was standing on his head, her arms crossed and an evil smile in her face.

- Bow before the empress of the seas! – She screamed, pointing at him with her finger.

- Never! – Ash shouted in defiance, playing along.

- You'll pay dearly for your boldness! – Misty said. - Gyarados, punish him! -

- ROAAAAAR! –

Gyarados launched a Hydro Pump which made Ash and his Pokémon fall off the rocks. While Misty was laughing at her apparently easy triumph, a few seconds later she was being attacked again. Two water streams had passed over so close to her they almost caused her to fall off of Gyarados. After a moment, she realized that Ash had resumed his attack; he was mounted on the back of his Feraligatr, with Pikachu on a shoulder, and Squirtle on the other.

- That was just a warning. Next time we won't miss. – Ash assured.

- We'll just see about that. –

Misty commanded Gyarados to raise her higher, so as to remain out of the reach of Ash's Pokémon, who kept on attacking, but unsuccessfully, their water streams didn't even come to rub Misty, she was way too high, and on the other hand, she could still bombard them as she pleased, while laughing out loud and performing a little dance to make fun of Ash. Unable to withstand the disadvantage anymore, Ash took yet another Pokéball and called out Floatzel as reinforcement.

- Floatzel! Shoot yourself up with Aqua Jet and then use Water Gun! -

- Float! – The aquatic weasel did as he was told, and shot himself up like a torpedo, shortening the distance enough to hit Misty with his Water Gun. The redhead barely managed to get a hold of one of Gyarados' "antennae" so as to not to fall off.

- Ah, so you're calling reinforcements, eh? I have my own too. –

She took another Pokéball and she was about to throw it, but one of the Pokéballs on her belt activated by itself without being called, and… guess who came out?

- Psyduck, no! – Misty yelled.

_**SPLASH! **_The yellow duck materialized in mid-air, and irremediably fell into the water. Next, he began splashing around and yelling calling out for help as he might end up drowning. Ash and his Pokémon stared at him with large sweat drops on their heads.

- PSYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! – Psyduck cried while shaking around, struggling to remain afloat.

- Psyduck, you idiot! – Misty yelled, she was really furious. – Did you forget again that you can't swim? -

- After all these years she still has not been able to teach him? – Ash wondered. – By all heavens, that must be some kind of record. -

He had not witnessed that scene in several years. Same Psyduck, different day. After making fun for a while, at the expense of the poor drowning duck, Ash commanded Floatzel to rescue him and take him back to the shoreline. The two trainers followed, and Misty sat Psyduck on the sand, and kneeled before him to speak to him. Surprisingly, she didn't seem furious anymore, even though there was a small shred of annoyance in her voice, which Ash deduced was more due to her worry than anything else.

- Psyduck, what were you thinking? – Misty said. – Going out like that in open sea, and when you can't swim. Did you want to drown or what? -

- Psy… - Psyduck lowered his head; he seemed to be really embarrassed.

- Look, you're my responsibility. If you drown, or something happens to you, I'll never forgive myself, you understand? -

- Psyduck… -

- Misty… maybe Psyduck just wanted to play and have fun with us. – Ash commented as a suggestion. – You know him well… he can't help it. -

Misty looked at her boyfriend, and then at her Pokémon. Well, it made sense what he had just said. Effectively, they were having tons of fun with their "little war", and Psyduck being Psyduck, maybe he just couldn't resist the temptation and wanted to enter the game. But, what to do when he couldn't swim?

- Hmm… - Misty looked at Ash's Floatzel through the corner of her eye, and she suddenly got an idea. – I got it. Can you wait for me a bit, Ash? I think I know how we can have Psyduck join the game. -

She grabbed Psyduck, and went towards one of the stands at the beach. More specifically, one selling inflatable tubes for children. Ash quickly understood Misty's idea, and he had to admit it was a good one. After a while, Misty came back, this time Psyduck was wearing on his wide stomach a rubber tube which, quite fittingly, was identical to him, yellow and with a Psyduck head, although its face looked less idiotic.

- Hehe, that was a good idea. – Ash admitted. – And the tube suits him. -

- At least, this way we won't have to worry about him sinking. – Misty said. – Alright, all done, shall we continue playing? -

- Of course. -

The couple and their Pokémon resumed their games, every time bringing out more and more reinforcements. After some two or three hours, the game ended when Ash had Feraligatr to shoot him up with his Hydro Pump towards Misty, who was still standing on top of Gyarados. Caught completely off-guard, the redhead couldn't do anything at all when Ash flew directly towards her, and made them both fall into the water in a hug. When they went back to the surface to breathe, Ash seemed victorious.

- Haha, looks like the empress has just been dethroned. – He laughed.

- Hehe, you're a cheater, but you win in style. – Misty laughed too. – Well, I think we've got wet enough for now. Wanna go for an ice-cream? -

- Sounds good. – Ash said.

The two of them called their Pokémon back into the Pokéballs, and got out of the water. They went towards an ice-cream stand, and Ash asked for two cones, one of pistachio for Misty, and another one of chocolate and vanilla for him, which he shared with Pikachu.

- My favorite. – Misty said, tasting her cone.

- Uff, the greatest vacations of my life, and it's been just one day. – Ash said, finishing his cone in just a blink.

- Yeah, there's still plenty of stuff to do. – Misty said.

- _… that's right, folks, you can't miss the Beach Games competition this year._ – A female voice was heard coming from a TV there was at the stand. – _Girls, this is your chance to be queens of the beach this summer, don't let it pass._ -

- Hmm? –

Ash and Misty perked up their ears and took a look at the TV, and listened to the talk. They showed images of girls performing many different summer competition activities while the hostess, a girl wearing a green-and-white-striped bikini with a green pareo gave the descriptions: jet-ski races, picking up flags at the beach, a "butt-battle" event, where two girls were standing on a floating platform on a pool trying to push the other into the water using their rears… in short, all kinds of summer games.

- Beach Games? – Misty asked, speaking to the girl who attended the ice-cream stand.

- Yeah, it's a competition series we make every year. – The girl replied. – Only women are allowed to enter, but it has a lot of concurrence, it's really popular. -

- In short, an event "only for men". – Misty commented.

- Hey, Misty, you should enter. – Ash said. – Seems fun. -

- It might be, but… I don't know, unless you want every man on the beach to be staring at me. – Misty said, she really didn't seem impressed. – I get the feeling those girls only take part for that, to get attention. -

- Well, I don't mind that other men stare at you… as long as it is from afar. – Ash said, Misty couldn't help but laugh.

- You didn't seem like that with Rudy. – Misty commented, recalling the encounter at the café in Vermillion, only a few days back.

- Well… that's because he wouldn't be happy just by staring at you, and you know that. – Ash defended himself. He then turned to the ice-cream girl. – Speaking of which, is there any prize in those games? -

- The winner gets a lovely crystal trophy. – The girl replied. – Many girls would die to get one of them, it's worth it. -

- That doesn't sound bad at all. – Ash said.

- Maybe, but… nah, I don't wanna enter. – Misty said, finishing her ice-cream. – I'll go rest for a bit, Ash, you coming? -

- I'll catch ya later, I'll eat some more. – Ash said. – Give me another cone of chocolate and vanilla, please. -

Misty went back to the place they had left their stuff, and sat below the parasol while putting on her sunshades. Meanwhile, Ash stayed at the ice-cream stand devouring his second cone, still interested in watching on the TV the report about those Beach Games.

Not far from there, at a drink stand, there was a girl with light purple hair and eyes drinking some iced tea. She was not very tall, and she had a thin figure which could easily be mistaken by a boy's, but she couldn't be called unattractive. She wore a lavender one-piece swimsuit with a pareo matching her hair. The girl stopped sipping her drink when she saw through the corner of her eye, about two stands afar, a tall, athletic young man with black hair and slightly tanned skin with a Pikachu, who was eating an ice-cream cone.

- Is that him? Is it Ash? – She suddenly whispered.

Curiosity got the best of her, and leaving her half-full glass on the table, she approached a little to get a good look at him, and just for a second, she could confirm it was him.

- Hey, are you gonna drink this or what? -

- Eh? Ah, yeah, of course. – She went back to finish her iced tea, but when she turned around, the. – "That was Ash, I have no doubt." -

* * *

_**About three days later…**_

The vacations of Ash and Misty were going smoothly. The young couple wasted no time to have as much fun as they could. While they did have a similar daily patron, they had not a single moment of boredom. In the morning, after breakfast, they went to the hotel pool and ride down the slides. On one occasion, Misty challenged Ash to try out the highest one. The boy seemed hesitant when he saw the height, but not liking the idea of looking like a scaredy-cat in front of his girlfriend, he decided to jump, not even imagining that, when he stepped near the border, the redhead would jump over him and they would end up sliding down together, while she hugged him as tightly as she could (and on top of that, leaving their Pokémon behind, as they didn't expect it either). Once they reached the bottom, Misty was choking with laughter; she truly had gotten great pleasure in that moment. As for Ash, while that "sneak attack" from Misty was not completely to his liking, he had to admit the ride with her had been fun.

At midday, the two of them went to the hotel's restaurants to have lunch. At these times, it was Ash who took advantage of the unlimited credit they had, the boy devoured with an almost indecent appetite just about anything in front of him (one of the few traits of him which had not changed at all, and most certainly would never change). The redhead didn't understand how could somebody eat that much and not get any excess fat. Ash's metabolism was a mystery to her. Although, while Misty ate within the normal limits, at the time of the dessert she was capable of devouring as much or more than Ash himself, especially when it came to cakes and ice-creams, which she really loved. Something Ash would usually take advantage of to silence her every time she would try to berate him for eating like a Hippowdon, all he had to do was tempting her with a cake, and she immediately remained quiet.

At the afternoons, the two of them liked doing different activities. Once she got tired of shopping (believing that she had enough for the time being) Misty went to visit a spa for her and her Pokémon, relaxing with all kinds of therapies and massages. Ash on the other hand, since he had no interest in that, liked to walk around the city and every now and then he engaged the trainers he found in Pokémon battles. Typical of him so as to "not to lose his touch". In any case, none of them would stand being without the other for two long, so they spend the rest of the day together. Their favorite activity was taking walks across the beach together at sunset time. The best of that was that they could have it all for themselves.

They still had plenty of activities in mind. Misty spoke of taking a diving tour at the coral reefs, and since she couldn't bring along her bike for their vacations, she thought that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to rent a couple of them for a ride sometime. Ash thought it sounded good, walking around the city at times could be tiresome. Even so, Misty (jokingly) warned him about bringing Pikachu along. The electric mouse had a special knack for destroying bikes, and she didn't want them to have to pay for the damages. Pikachu let out a large sweat drop with that comment, as Misty was totally right. Anyway, Ash assured her that, as long as there wasn't any "potential threat", there would be nothing to worry about.

After a couple of laps riding around the beach, Ash was completely drained of stamina after pedaling so much. The trainer made the mistake of challenging Misty to an endurance race, and he ended up being the one who fell first. Misty laughed triumphant, while helping him take back the rented bikes.

- Uff… my feet are killing me. – He complained while stretching them a bit to try and mellow somewhat the pain.

- What's wrong? Too much for you? – Misty mocked.

- That was enough of a ride for me, for today. I better go find something I can do while sitting… I know, I think I'll go fishing. -

- Aw, come on, Ash. Weren't we supposed to go and take the diving tour? – Misty said.

- Do we have to do it now? – Ash asked. – Look, if you're so eager, go and take it. I'll catch you later. -

- You sure? I was hoping we could take it together. –

- Misty, just because we're dating it doesn't mean we should do EVERYTHING together, right? -

Misty wanted to groan something, but it didn't come out. It was true that they had taken those vacations to spend as much time together as possible, and the idea of going without him was not completely to her liking. Of course, if Ash wanted to have his own space every now and then, she couldn't refuse.

- *Sigh*, alright, I'll go by myself. See ya at dinner time? -

- OK. –

Misty kissed him on the cheek and went off towards the diving tours place, which was at the other side of the beach next to the reefs. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu went to the pier. Ash had in his backpack a detachable fishing rod, and ironically, he hooked on it the fishing lure Misty had given to him so many years before, or "Mini-Misty", as she called it, since it was made on her image. It seemed stupid to still keep it now that he had the real girl as his girlfriend, but in any case, that miniature Misty had brought him very good luck in fishing. Pikachu himself had his own, scale-sized, fishing rod, and he sat next to his trainer to wait for something to bite. If they were lucky, maybe they could fish something for dinner.

About 45 minutes later, Ash and Pikachu were still exactly in the same position. Not even a nibble, and they were starting to get bored. Ash had gotten his rest, although maybe just a bit more than he expected. While pondering about leaving to meet with Misty if he didn't fish anything after a bit, somebody else who was walking by saw him, and immediately walked across the pier to see him. The boy and his Pokémon where so focused on their fishing they didn't notice there was a girl behind them. For a moment she felt tempted to surprise him, but then she thought better not to scare him, so…

- *Ahem, ahem*. – She cleared her throat.

- Hmm? – Ash turned around to see a light-purple-haired girl. She wore a straw hat and sunshades, a purple, sleeveless blouse and white shorts with matching sandals.

- I knew it was you. – She spoke up. – Long time no see, Ash. -

- Eh… – Ash seemed to be puzzled at this girl for speaking so familiar to him. – Sorry, do I know you? -

- Don't you remember me? It's me, Anabel, from the Battle Tower. – The girl apparently was upset and offended that he had forgotten her.

She took off her glasses and hat so that Ash would recognize her. He then could take a look at her, and remembered. Of course, she was Anabel, the Salon Maiden of the Battle Tower, and one of the hardest opponents he had faced among the Frontier Brains, as she had the ability to communicate with her Pokémon "through their feelings", which gave her a great advantage in battle as she was able to react literally at the speed of thought. What the trainer was unaware of, was that certain feelings he couldn't sense had awaken in the heart of Anabel.

- Anabel? – Ash finally realized. - Ah, of course, I remember now! Good to see you again. -

- Same here. – She said, sitting next to him, and taking a good look at him. – You've changed a lot, you look really handsome. -

- Eh… thanks. – Ash blushed a bit. He wasn't exactly used to being praised by the girls, so he didn't know what else to say. – So… what are you doing around here? -

- I'm on vacations. – Anabel said. – Fancy meeting you here, what a coincidence. -

- Yeah… what a coincidence. -

- How come you're fishing? -

- Just wanted to rest and relax a bit. And maybe, catch something for dinner. -

- Heh, well, it doesn't seem you've been too lucky. – She giggled. Ash didn't seem too eager to speak, as he remained silent staring at his lure to see if something bit. Finally, when Anabel got tired of being static, she decided to make her move. – Want to go for a drink? -

- Eh? -

- I asked, if you want to go for a drink. – Anabel repeated. – So we can chat for a bit. -

- Uhm… well… - Ash was not fully sure. What if Misty came back and saw them, and ended up misinterpreting the situation? – Well, turns out that… -

- Come on, don't be shy, it's my treat. – Anabel insisted.

- But it's that… -

- Ash, don't be such a party crasher, we'll just for a drink, and to chat a bit. Can't you grant me that much? -

- Eh… fine. – Ash decided to accept out of courtesy, it seemed the girl wouldn't take a "no" for answer. Just a few minutes, and Misty would take long to come back. There was nothing wrong in leaving just for a bit, right?

- Great, let's go. – And with no more words, she grabbed Ash's hand and practically dragged him along. Ash swallowed, being grateful that Misty had gone off to take that diving tour and she wasn't there to see him.

- Pikachu… - While they were leaving, Pikachu swallowed as well, his expression clearly saying "I've got a baaaaaaad feeling about this".

Anabel took Ash to a milk bar, and asked for two milkshakes, one of chocolate for Ash, and one of grape for her. Ash didn't drink his shake with too much enthusiasm. He was too busy trying to think of a way of getting out of that issue without making Anabel upset, and without Misty finding out. Anabel, on the other hand, seemed way too eager to start a conversation with him.

- So, what have you done lately? – She asked. – I knew last year you won the Kanto Elite 4 challenge. You were amazing, I saw you on TV. -

- Thanks. – He said, while trying to hide his blush. – Well… I've trained nonstop. Lance said he plans to retire next year, and he wants me to take his place. -

- That's a great honor. – Anabel said. – But well, after the way you defeated me last time, I knew you were destined to go a long way. -

- Hmmm… - Ash took another sip of his shake, while his head kept repeating "How do I get out of this?"

The two remained silent for a moment, sipping their shakes. Taking advantage of the silence, Anabel tried a more daring move, and discreetly tried to place her hand on Ash's. But the black-haired young man saw it coming through the corner of his eye and moved his hand away when he saw what she attempted. Anabel furrowed her brow. So Ash was trying to play hard with her?

- Hey… do you have plans tonight? – Anabel suddenly asked.

- As a matter of fact, I do. – Ash decided to be a tad more direct.

- Well then… how about tomorrow at night? -

- Sorry, but no. – Ash said. And when Anabel tried to open her mouth to say something else, he continued. – Neither the night after, nor any other night. -

- Aw, sheesh, Ash, you're such a party crasher. – Anabel was starting to get upset.

Ash left his shake on the bar, and stared into Anabel's eyes. – Let's go straight to the point, Anabel, what do you want with me? -

- Isn't it obvious? – She said, getting closer to him and grabbing his arm. – I like you, and I'm asking you out. -

- Thanks, but no thanks. – He said firmly. – Listen, Anabel, thanks for the invitation, but like I said, I've got plans, and with someone else. -

- Someone else? – Anabel seemed surprised.

- Yes, my girlfriend. Look, thanks for the shake, but if she sees me here with you, I'll be in serious trouble. -

- Ah, I don't believe you. – Anabel stared at him with malice. She was quite persistent, and she wouldn't buy that tale so easily. – I got it, you say it just to get rid of me, don't you? Come on, let's go have some fun together. -

While Anabel tried (unsuccessfully) to make advances with Ash, by that time Misty had returned and was looking for him. The girl in charge of the diving tours had taken the day off, so she came back much sooner than expected. When she didn't find Ash where she had left him, she looked around for him. When she finally found him, she couldn't believe what she saw: he was at a milk bar, with a purple-haired girl who seemed to be very flirty and getting all over him, grabbing his arm and trying to drag him away.

- What the… - Misty's jaw almost fell to the ground. – Who's that, and what does she think she's doing with MY Ash? Or should I say, what's HE doing with her? -

Misty became red-hot, as a volcano about to erupt. Something which hadn't happened to her in a long, long time. The redhead clenched her fists, and walked stomping hard towards Anabel and Ash, the latter seemingly trying to get Anabel let go of him.

- ASH KETCHUM! – She yelled in rage when she was close enough to be heard.

- Eh? Misty? – Ash saw her, and for a second he felt relief, believing Misty came to "rescue" him from Anabel, but his relief dissipated when he saw her furious face, and he knew what was coming. His worst fears were confirmed: Misty had seen them, and she had assumed the worst.

_**SLAP! **_Not even a word, just as soon as he was within her reach, Misty extended her hand, and slapped Ash hard.

- Ouch! – Ash cried while rubbing his cheek. Misty had slapped him so hard she even left the marks of her fingers. But he said nothing else, after all, that was inevitable.

- CARE TO EXPLAIN ME WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? – The redhead screamed as loud as she could. – AND WHO IN THE WORLD IS SHE? -

- Eh? – Anabel was all confused. Who was this girl? Then, Ash did have a girlfriend, and it was not a tale to get rid of her?

- Misty, please get a hold of yourself, this is not what you think. -

- WE'RE ON VACATIONS; WE'RE SUPPOSED TO ENJOY OUR TIME TOGETHER! BUT WHAT AM I SEEING, I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A FEW MINUTES, AND YOU GO FOR MILKSHAKES WITH SOME GIRL! -

- Hey, I have a name, for your information. My name's Anabel, and… -

- YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! – Misty snapped, Anabel stepped back a bit. Misty gave her a killing glare, which she later directed to Ash. – As for you, Ash Ketchum, I thought you knew how to handle a relationship. -

- Misty, you're misinterpreting everything. Anabel just invited me for a drink, and I accepted out of courtesy. – Ash tried to defend himself.

- Hey, Misty, or whatever you're called, we weren't doing anything wrong. – Anabel added, but instead of helping, it only made things worse.

- Oh yeah? You think I didn't see you getting all over him? No, sweetie, no girl tries to steal my boyfriend and gets away with it. And how long do you plan on holding his arm, eh? -

- I wasn't getting all over him. – Anabel said, letting go of Ash's arm, although she didn't seem very convinced.

As the argument was raising more and more in pitch, they were dragging the attention of those who passed by. It was evident, especially given Misty's explosive character when she became really enraged, it wouldn't be long before she retorted to physical violence. Ash, still in-between the two girls, didn't know what to do, but he had to stop the scene ASAP, before somebody might get hurt (and it could well be him).

- Misty, calm down! – Ash finally intervened, trying to separate them when Misty was about to jump over Anabel. – We were just drinking some milkshakes, as friends. -

- As friends? AS FRIENDS! AW, MAN! – She raised her voice again, so much that it began to break down and Ash could almost swear her throat would tear apart at any time. – DON'T YOU SEE! YOU'RE AN IDIOT; I HATE YOU, ASH KETCHUM! – And having all run out of breath and rage, Misty turned on her feet and ran off towards the hotel, although for a second Ash caught a glimpse of a tear escaping her eye.

- Misty, wait up! -

Not wasting a second, and completely ignoring Anabel, Ash ran after Misty, but she didn't let him catch up to her. He was so stupid, he shouldn't have accepted Anabel's invitation, even if Misty was not around, neither should he have allowed Anabel to flirt with him that way. But well, he had no idea that the purple-haired girl was attracted to him. He couldn't leave things as is, he needed to talk to her, and clear up the misunderstanding.

Anabel, on the other hand, remained static where she was, watching Ash running desperately after Misty. So the boy she liked was already dating someone, and it seemed, his girlfriend was quite jealous and had an explosive character. A very scary combination. Everything pointed that she had chosen the wrong place and moment to make her move with Ash.

* * *

_**At the hotel room, later that night...**_

- Stupid! Stupid! Aaaahhhhh! – Misty's cries were barely mellowed by the pillow. Her face was red, so were her eyes, and her cheeks were puffy. It was clear she had been crying for a long time, albeit more out of rage and jealousy than anything else. How could Ash be so stupid? Going off during her absence with some other girl, who didn't waste any time to try and seduce him? They were supposed to have taken those vacations to have a good time, but they just arrived barely four days ago and they had had a row already, and all because of her jealousy. Aside from that, she wondered where Ash was at that moment…

After she couldn't shed any more tears, Misty rested face up on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Looking back now, she couldn't believe she had made such a scene. And now that she thought about it, it hadn't been Ash's fault. No, the real guilty party had been Anabel. While at the moment she was trying to contain the urge of looking for her and strangling her with her own hands, maybe she had no idea that they were dating, and when she saw Ash alone, maybe she couldn't resist the temptation. Among other things, in the over 10 years Misty had known Ash, she knew very well that he might not be the brightest of men, but she also knew that he would never do anything to hurt her (not intentionally, at least). She took a deep breath, and let out in a long sigh:

- My God… what's wrong with me? – She mumbled. – I'm supposed to be the mature one of us two, and just look at what I did. I hope that slap didn't hurt him too much… -

Right then, a light sparked in the darkness of the room. The redhead looked in that direction, and seconds later, she saw the figure of a short, chubby, yellow creature.

- Psyduck… - Misty sighed, facing her Pokémon with a tired expression. – Look, I'm trying to think clearly, and I don't think your presence is gonna help me. -

- Psy? – Was all Psyduck said, as he tipped his head to a side.

The female trainer stared at her Pokémon for about five minutes. It had been years since she had obtained Psyduck and he was practically the same as the day when she found him. How could she be a member of the Elite Four when she was unable, to date, to train him as it was due?

- Psy… duck? – The duck tipped his head to the other side. He seemed… concerned, maybe? When she saw that, Misty blinked a couple of times, and then smiled.

- Come here, Psyduck – She made a gesture to the duck so as to get close.

Psyduck immediately jumped towards his owner's arms. Misty remained sit with her legs crossed, cradling Psyduck on her lap. She hugged him, and felt his three "hairs" tickling her a bit, and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Psyduck simply relaxed, all happy in his owner's embrace. His headache seemed gone…

- You know what, Psyduck? – She suddenly spoke up. – Right now I'm having a huge headache, and all because I can't get off of my mind what happened today in the afternoon. And that really irritates me. Though, when I look at you, I figure how much you must be suffering, as you constantly live with that problem… I envy you. -

The duck said nothing, but Misty interpreted that as "Go on…"

- I know I shouldn't have acted like that, let alone having slapped Ash. I don't know how I can look at his face after that. But I can't help it, I'm too jealous with him. What should I do? -

- Psy… -

- Tsk, just look at me, talking to you as if you could understand how I feel. -

- …Duck. – Misty glared at him. For the first time she saw an expression she had never seen before in Psyduck's face, he seemed… offended at that comment, maybe? Seemingly he was not as stupid as Misty thought.

- Sorry, I didn't... -

Anybody seeing that scene could think Misty was ill or something. However, not even she knew for sure how it was, but she was able to communicate very well with Psyduck in tense moments like that. Even though the duck was not very outspoken, it seemed as though there was some kind of psychic nexus between them. Maybe the Pokémon's own nature would have some influence in the language, but in the bottom, Misty knew they communicated with their hearts. Her duck Pokémon had become one of her best friends.

Another smile formed on the redhead's lips, when she recalled the jealousy outbursts both she and her boyfriend had. There were even a couple of times when Ash seemed to get jealous because he saw Misty petting Psyduck. The two of them were quite similar, and maybe because of that they had some strange rivalry, as they used to compete for the redhead's attention. There were times Psyduck popped out of nowhere when least expected. It was kinda stressing, but fun at the same time, especially now she looked back.

Psyduck moved a bit, bringing Misty back from her thoughts. Apparently, he guessed what his trainer was thinking, since he sighed and moved again, gesturing Misty to put him back on the floor.

Misty put him on the floor, and saw as he walked towards the center of the room. She stared at him with an interrogating expression: - "What's he up to?" -

- Psyduck? Is anything wrong? – But the duck gave no response. Misty was even more confused, until…

- PSYAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIADUCK! -

What a surprise for the redhead when she saw her Pokémon throwing himself to the floor and beginning a tantrum in the middle of the room for no apparent reason, screaming out so loud he'd probably wake up everybody in the hotel. Misty jumped off of the bed, and approached Psyduck to try and calm him down:

- Psyduck! What's the matter? Are you sick? Your headache's back? -

The duck didn't stop his tantrum, until the room's door was burst open, and the figures of Ash and Pikachu entered. Just in that instant, the duck remained quiet and motionless. Ash ran off towards the bed, and saw his girlfriend kneeled on the ground, holding the (now) calmed duck.

- What's going on here? – Ash asked.

- Pikachu. – Pikachu seemed alarmed as well.

Psyduck looked at Misty and then, not allowing Ash to see it, winked at her, then he got off of his trainer's arms and walked back to his Pokéball, which was still in the same place. He activated the ball with his beak and disappeared.

- "Psyduck, you'll pay for this…" – The girl thought.

- Is anything wrong, Misty? – Ash asked, approaching cautiously.

- No, not really. – She said, leaving the Pokéball on the bedside table. – Where have you been all the time? -

- Hmm… - Ash blushed a bit. – To be honest… I've been out there by the door. I wanted to talk to you… but I heard you crying and I thought you wouldn't want me to disturb you. -

- I see. – She said, trying to wipe out the marks of her tears. – Well, I think I'm alright now. If you wanna talk, then let's talk. – She invited him to sit next to her on the bed.

- Misty… about what happened with Anabel today… I assure you, I never… -

- That was my fault. – Misty interrupted. – I got carried away, that's all. Besides… - She placed her hand on his cheek, the same one she had slapped. – I think I went a bit overboard with that slap too. -

- Hey, take it easy, it's not the first time. – He said, recalling that, when they had just met, the first thing she did was slapping him, and on that very same cheek, on top.

- But I shouldn't have. – She said. – I can't help it… I'm too jealous when it comes to you. -

- Then we're even. – He said, looking at her tenderly.

- Ash… - She said, getting lost in his eyes. – Answer me something. Anabel… does she… well, do you like her or something? -

- Tsk, Misty, why are you asking me that? I barely know her… -

- Just answer me, OK? – She said, in an almost supplicant voice.

- *Sigh*, fine. – He replied, resigned. – I admit she's cute and nice… but if I compare her with you… -

- And what do I have, that she has not? -

- Misty… you're the prettiest and most wonderful girl I've ever met. – He said, hugging her tightly. – And even if there was somebody more beautiful than you (and I doubt it), with all the things we've been through, I wouldn't change you for anyone else. I love you, and only you. -

- Ash… – Misty's heart melted with those words, she hugged him tightly as well. – I… the truth is, I don't want to be alone. -

- Eh? -

- I think that's why I'm so jealous. – She admitted. – I'm so afraid of somebody coming and stealing what I hold dearest in this life, so… well, you understand. I don't wanna lose you, that's all. -

- Don't worry, that's not going to happen. I don't wanna be alone myself. – Ash said, feeling a great relief. – I don't want anybody to drive us apart. -

- So do I. I know it sounds selfish, but…

- Shhhh. – He silenced her by placing his fingers on her lips. – Don't worry about that. If you put it that way, we're both being selfish, because I too want to be with you. – He concluded with a smile, just before kissing her as only he could do it (or rather, as she had taught him).

After separating, Misty embraced him again, while he stroked her hair gently. She felt so relieved after talking to him, and clearing everything up. She wouldn't forgive herself if their relationship crumbled just because of a petty misunderstanding like that, which certainly enough, wouldn't be the last one they'd have. She had to learn how to deal with them, as hard it might be. Anything for the sake of being with Ash.

- Well, I'll take a walk before sleeping. I'll be back soon, Misty. – Ash was about to leave the room, but Misty grabbed his arm. – Is anything wrong? -

- Ash… how about we go to sleep early tonight? – Misty asked.

- Early? -

- To be honest, I'm really tired… and I don't wanna fall asleep waiting for you. – She said.

- Hmm… - Ash stared at her suspiciously. – Isn't that because you're afraid I might run into Anabel and elope with her? -

- Partially that's the reason. – Misty admitted smiling, she saw it coming.

- *Sigh*, fine, you win. – Ash resigned. – Anything so you see that I love you. -

Ash took off his shoes and shirt, and the couple got into the bed, covering themselves with the velvet blankets. Ash hugged her from behind while Misty burrowed herself comfily in his chest, she wouldn't find a better pillow even in the best of the hotels. Meanwhile, Pikachu curled up in one of the pillows next to Ash's head.

- Hey, Misty. -

- Hmm? -

- Why was Psyduck throwing a tantrum, and when I entered, he suddenly got all quiet and went back to his Pokéball? -

- If you're worried he might pop out again and make an uproar to wake us up, don't be, that's not gonna happen… - Ash could almost swear she was laughing.

- If you say so. – Ash sighed in relief, he was really worried about that, but he still had the doubt. - Even so, I'm curious. -

Misty sighed, and spoke up – If I didn't know better… I'd say he probably knew you were outside, and he did it to get your attention and make you come in. So we could talk. -

- Well, it worked! – Ash said, surprised.

- Yeah. – Misty laughed – Maybe … he's no longer as stupid as before. -

A few minutes later, Misty had fallen asleep. Ash was still embracing her, although staring at the Pokéball on the bedside table, next to Misty. Not exactly sure why, he reached out with his left hand (the right one was holding Misty's waist), grabbed the Pokéball, and activated it to let Psyduck out.

- I think there's room here for one more … – He said to the duck. Psyduck climbed up to the bed, being careful of not waking Misty up. - … I'll just warn you, don't get used to it, OK? – He said before shutting his eyes and giving in to his sleep.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Author's notes:**

How's it going? Well, Lu said she wanted to write the remaining scenes of the fic by herself, but I was getting impatient to post this part, as the only missing scene was that of the misunderstanding. I assume she must be quite busy with her obligations, so I decided to finish this part myself, I hope she doesn't get mad at me. Besides, she had already helped me with the final scene, so her contribution is not forgotten.

OK, so, how did you like it? Think I went overboard with the fanservice? If your answer is yes, I assure you, this is nothing compared with what we have in store for the final part, because Misty and Anabel will "battle each other", and guess who's the prize *laughs*.

Thanks **PhinalPhantasy **and** EchidnaPower** for the reviews. I'd appreciate more reviews instead of just favorites and alerts; I'm not a psychic to read your minds, OK? As for the final part, that one still has some work to do, so I'll try and advance a bit, just in case Lu cannot. See ya!


End file.
